oppressive_games_realpolitikfandomcom-20200214-history
Milosevic
Introduction Milosevic is a communist politician and CEO of Children of Satan Incorporated. She has lived in many countries before, including Greece, Czechia, Germany and Finland. She currently lives in Finland. Her political positions are left wing. 'Early Life' Milosevic was born in Belarus. After the dissolution of the USSR, Milosevic's parents fled Belarus, seeking a better life in Greece. They later had two more children. They were Marxist-Leninists and taught Milosevic about Marxism-Leninism, despite the ideology being stigmatized in Greece, which was a right-wing country at the time. At the age of fifteen, Milosevic joined the the Greek Communist Party. From this point, she was actively engaged in Greek politics, and was imprisoned multiple times by the Greek government for participating in violent protests. When she was twenty-two, she had entered the Greek parliament and began pushing for left-wing policies to help the poor and working class of Greece. 'Prime Minister of Greece, 2042-2045' Since being elected prime minister of Greece in 2042 with only 20% of the vote, Milosevic has introduced bills to lower the minimum wage to 75% and set immigration policy to close the borders. All of these bills have passed with 38% of the vote (20 from Milosevic and 18 from Travis Wilhelm Botha). Since Milosevic's election is prime minister, Greek growth increased up to 5.8%, the highest in the world at the time, and the highest Greek growth has ever been. Coup In 2045, Greece National Congress overthrew Milosevic as PM in a self-professed coup.Paul Kagame was elected with 51% of the vote. Milosevic's final words as PM of Greece were: "I am being removed from my position as prime minister of Greece. Before my removal and replacement, I would like to say that, since I became prime minister, Greece has achieved its highest ever growth. Also, I will be back." Kagame's first global declaration after taking power was: "Former greek p.m Milosevic has been ousted from power in a bloodless its unfortunate she fled to Germany b4 the N.I.S intelligence services got to her I am the new p.m let this be understood tht communism will be totally eradicated" 'Prime Minister of Czechia' During her brief time as prime minister of Czechia (Czech Republic) Milosevic and her party (the Socialist Development Party) subsidized the defense sector, attempted to join a free-trade agreement with Greece, set tariffs to 99%, defaulted on Czechia's debt (which was over 1100% of its GDP), set immigration to closed borders, introduced a high-progressive income tax, lowered the minimum wage and gave the state total federal control over education. These policies were not successful in saving the economy of Czehcia. Due to Greece being taken over by Greece National Congress, Milosevic soon resigned as prime minister of Czechia and returned to Greece, where she would later be elected as prime minister in 2042. 'Prime Minister of Greece, 2024-2034' Election Milosevic was elected in a coalition between the Iron League (a nazbol party), the Greek Conservative Party (a conservative party, as its name would suggest) and the Communist Party(a Marxist-Leninist party, which Milosevic was the chairman of). She won the vote (49-25). The election was opposed by Greece National Congress, as they were currently in power at the time and did not know of the election beforehand. The coalition was planned in a private discord chat, between Milosvic (Communist Party), Ryan Lloyd (Communist Party), Harold Manson (Conservative Party) and the leader of the Iron League. Robert Mugabe commented on the election, saying: "U come out of nowhere nd u wanna install a new pm like father Christmas that's not how it works in our government". 'Subsidies' After Milosevic's election as prime minister in 2024, she and her comrades (other members of her party, Kommounistikó kómma, 'primarily Idi Xiao) began subsidizing various sectors of the economy, with the goal of subsidizing everything. This goal was soon achived, and every sector of the Greek economy remains subsidized to this day. 'Welfare Programs During her time as prime minister, Milosevic and her party members expanded every program to the maximum extent possible. This drastically increased the approval rating of Greece. She also introduced a nearly free, universal national health service. 'Socially Right-Wing Policies' Despite not being a social conservative herself, Milosevic was elected in a coalition with two parties that had right wing social positions. These parties were the Iron League (a nazbol party) and the Greek Conservative Party (a conservative party, as the name implies). During Milosevic's early time as prime minister, the already-existing ban on abortion was continued, gun ownership was unregulated, the death penalty was enforced, policing was increased and marijuana was criminalized. Some of these policies were later reversed when Milosevic left the coalition with the Iron League and the Conservative party. 'Nationalizations' Milosevic's most contraversial actions as prime minister were her nationalizations. During Milosevic's time as prime minister, all but two sectors of the Greek economy were nationalized. This was very disliked among Greece's business community, especially Paul Kagame, who protested nearly every one of Milosevic's nationalizations, his dislike for nationalizations was likely in part because he owned one of the largest companies in Greece, and some of the sectors which were nationalized under Milosevic's government were owned by his company. Some of Paul Kagame's negative reactions to his sectors being nationalized include the following: "What abt me nd my company dd u think of dat" and "Noo Milosevic u hav nationalised its enough give us the freedom for our business to operate". 'Taxation' Early in her political career, Milosevic supported increasing tax rates. She once introduced a bill to increase Greece's federal income tax from flat to high-progressive, and another bill to increase Greece's corporate tax rate from 10% to 40%. When she became prime minister, her taxation policies changed. Her first change to Greece's previous tax code was to support a bill introduced by a libertarian politician which would lower the corporate tax rate to 0%. Of this, she said the following: "I support this! Corporate tax rates mean corporations have less money to invest back into growth, and they barely provide the state any money! We don't need $20B when we have a massive surplus." She also abolished income tax. Along with the free healthcare she introduced, this meant Greek citizens were able to keep nearly 100% of their wages. 'Foreign Policy' Milosevic's foriegn policy was significantly different from the neutral/isolationist policy of the previous administration. In the war between Portugal and Spain, Milosevic was far from neutral. While she didn't make a single global declaration on the subject, she did send billions of dollars of military aid to portugal, which helped to turn the war in favor of portugal. 'Founder of the Greek Military' Milosevic is the founder of the Greek Military. She introduced a bill which increased the military budget to significantly expanded. Before that, the military budget was none. 'Ceo of Bayer' Milosevic has, at times, been the CEO of Bayer, a moderately successful corporation which at times had an income of around twelve million. 'Early political activities' Milosevic's first bill was one to increase the military budget from none to significantly expanded. She introduced multiple successful bills to increase taxes in Greece, which was necasarry due to the military budget she had introduced. She proposed many failed bills to nationalize sectors of the economy. She also failed multiple times to legalize abortion.